Not Lying
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Set after the episode 'Have You Seen The Remote'. It scares Becky, but she knows she had a good time with Tobey. One-shot, slightly TobeyxWordgirl!


Wordgirl and Huggy landed in their spaceship after a long day of looking for a remote that had a tracking device to it all along. Wordgirl landed in the library and sank into a chair. Huggy squeaked a question to her.

"No, I'm fine, today was just…weird." Becky answered. Bob squeaked some more, responding with "How so?"

"Because of the whole Tobey thing. It was just…I don't know what to make of it." Wordgirl explained.

"Did you actually have a good time?" Bob squeaked.

"That's the weird part. I-I think I actually did. But then I found out he had led me on all along and now I don't know what to think of it. I don't know if he was lying all day or not…" Becky explained. Bob shrugged.

"Well lying or not bottom line is you had a good time…"

"I know, I did, but it's just bugging me. Ugh, stay here, I'm going to go find out." Becky said, suddenly rushing off towards the city, leaving Bob in the spaceship hideout.

~…~

At Tobey's house, Tobey was watching the garage sale while his mother went inside to use the bathroom. He sat behind the box containing the money, head resting in his hand and a bored expression on his face.

Wordgirl landed in his yard in a rush, walking up to Tobey.

"Ah, Wordgirl, back so soon?" He said with a smile.

"Don't get too excited, I just need to know something," Becky said quickly. "If you had a tracking device the whole time, were you lying about the painting and the book, and like, everything?" She asked.

"What? No. Why would I possibly lie about that stuff?" Tobey said. "If it will make you feel better, I really did come across that book in the library by accident, I really do like that painting in the museum a lot, and at the park I did not deliberately make you think that we were that alike. The thought had just occurred to me. I know it seems an awful lot like I tried to deliberately make the day go well for both of us, and at first that's what I tried to do, but then I wanted to see if I didn't meddle, we'd still have a good time. And look at that, we did." Tobey explained. Becky was silent.

"Oh…I was just making sure…I-I have crimes to stop, I have to go." Becky said, flying back to the spaceship.

"So, what did he say?" Bob asked.

"He…wasn't lying." Becky explained as she sat down. "We had a good time today and he didn't do anything to try and make it that way but be himself."

Becky would've sat there longer if she hadn't checked the time and realized it was almost time for dinner, to which she rushed home to get to.

She was silent through dinner, which puzzled her family members.

"Becky, are you okay?" Sally asked.

"Hm? What? Oh, yeah I'm fine, I just had a weird day is all…"

"Weird how? Do tell."

"Oh…uh, i-it's not important really…excuse me, I have to go…clean my room?" Becky said, pulling out her chair and rushing to her room. She collapsed on her bed with a sigh. She didn't think her day would have gone this differently than her normal day. A normal day would be hanging around the house doing either chores or goofing off with Bob, with the eventual super villain interruption. But today….today she had a fun time trying to return order and peace to the city. And she hadn't expected she'd have so much fun. Especially with Tobey. _'I'm not supposed to have a fun time with Tobey, he's my enemy…' _

The very thought of her actually having fun with Tobey scared her. They had actually bonded today. But that wasn't even the scary part. The scariest part was that she actually saw a friend in him, and she saw a good person in his eyes, trying and yearning to surface. But then she saw the bad Tobey blocking the good Tobey out and keeping him contained inside him. She saw how much he conflicted with himself, and she didn't know what to make of it. She wanted to be friends with the good Tobey. She wanted to see what the good Tobey could do. She hated to admit the fact that she actually liked the good Tobey. But she wouldn't admit to any of that for years, of course.

She remembered the events of the day with fear. She would have forgotten about finding the remote entirely if Huggy hadn't told them to stay focused in the library. Sure, it was mostly because of the book, but she liked how he aimed to impress her. His efforts may have been in vain, but she liked the subtle and sweet way he tried. And at the museum, she hadn't expected him to say the same thing she did about the painting, but she was once again distracted and suddenly felt the desire to discuss the picture with him more; see what else he liked about it, and see maybe what else they had in common regarding the matter. Luckily for her, in this case, they dealt with that at the park.

…the park. Now THAT was the weird part, Becky thought. We actually got along. Not only that, but we were finishing each other's sentences. I've never had a connection with someone to the point where we could finish each other's thoughts. So why was it different with Tobey? Why did I get an overwhelming feeling in my chest that made me want to smile?

Becky wasn't familiar with the feeling, be it because she was only eleven or because part of not being born as a human provided her with a lack of human instinct regarding human emotion, and it scared her. She wanted it to go away, but as she had eleven years' experience living on Earth, she had learned a bit more on the matter.

Becky was scared out of her thoughts when Bob came into the room with a squeak that meant "Are you okay?"

Becky sat up on her bed, deciding to forget her confused thoughts for now to get back to her family to explain the sudden mood change since this morning—or, more realistically, make up some lame excuse.

**I know, I know, this kind of sucked and was a bit repetitive, but it was really only for the stuff in the beginning. I was just trying to make it a decent length…review?**


End file.
